Take Me Away From Here
by lil-angel-chik
Summary: How well do you really know Ginevra Weasley, the youngest child of the family, the only girl born into for generations. How does she take events? This is her Story. READ AND REVIEW
1. How it Begins

**Take me Away From Here**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, but I do love to have fun with them. I'll be gentle don't you worry and I'll put them back where I found them. No profit is being made, so don't sue me....pweeze.

A/N: This is a new shot at playing Ginny, I hope you like it. Sorry for the short Chapter, but please **READ AND REVIEW**

Chapter 1: How It Starts

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry just arrived. Now that he's here, the trio will be complete and I'll be forgotten. Its not like I'm remembered anyway or even noticed for that matter. Sometimes I just wish I were left in the Chamber of Secrets to die, maybe that way I would be remembered for dying or something like that. But nope' hero Potter' decides to save me. He gets more famous and I'm like dead to the world. I can't believe I ever liked the boy. I'm glad that's changed. _

_In some ways, the diary was a good thing, I mean if I never found it or opened the chamber of secrets, I would have never found out what my family was really like. They never talk about it, and I can tell there embarrassed to be my family. They probably think I wanted to kill muggle borns. As if._

_Anyway, I think I here mum calling me for supper. I'll write later._

_Ginny_

Ginny closed and locked her diary. The irony of writing her feelings down in a diary after the events of her first year was not lost on her. Even after almost losing her life to a diary, she still found solace in writing her feelings down on paper. The good thing about this diary was that it didn't talk back.

Ginevra Weasley, the youngest and only girl born to the family in generations, had just turned 15 years old two days ago and it seem like everyone forgot about her. Ginny would spend most of her days hidden away in her room, far away from her family as she could be. She couldn't handle the looks she got when she walked in the room, or take the curt remarks made to her. She hated them for treating her this way. For only being 15, Ginny was small for her age. Her brown eyes were always dazed or filled with tears about to be shed. Her long fiery red hair fell past her shoulders to the middle of her back, fell flat and dull. She was thin from the lack of needed nutrition, and pale from all those hours in her room, even her freckles where disagreeing, which was weird for a Weasley since they were known for their freckles.

Ginny slowly made her way down the lopsided staircase and out into the backyard, where the whole Weasley family, Harry and Hermione were sitting down and eating already.

Ginny sighed and looked at her family, not one person turned to look at her. Not one person noticed the tears that welled up in her eyes. She wiped them from her eyes onto her sleeve of the blue jumper she was wearing, and sat down in between her mother and eldest brother bill.

She looked carefully around the table.

"So what should we do tomorrow guys?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione.

"We should go to Diagon Alley, our lists came in yesterday, and we still need to get some books and everything for the year. Can you believe it our 6th year?" Hermione looked excited.

"Sounds good to me, and I know eh! This is going to be a good year." Harry said agreeing with Hermione.

"Hey mom, do you think Harry, Hermione and I could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get our school supplies." Ron said to his mother that was across from him.

"Well dear, I don't see why not, but you have to bring your sister with you, and be careful." Molly said motherly.

Ginny turned to glare at her. "Mom I don't want to go with them. They'll just ditch me anyway."

"Ginevra don't you dare say that about your brother and his friends, they would never ditch you. You should be lucky that you're even going, and don't you dare get into any trouble." Her mother's sweet voice suddenly turned cold as she talked to her youngest.

"Fine." Mumbled Ginny quietly.

Ron glared at her across from the table, as Ginny finally started to eat the food in front of her. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day, _Ginny thought to herself.

The food on the plates was starting to disappear slowly. Ginny, who had just finished emptying her glass of Pumpkin Juice, could barely keep her eyes open. _What's wrong with me? I was just fine before supper, why am I so exhausted. _Ginny was trying to keep herself from yawning at the table, to save herself the lecture from her mother about proper etiquette at the supper table. _They were eating outside for heaven's sake._

Ginny excused herself as everyone else was starting on dessert. She was surprised she even made it to the staircase without collapsing. Holding on tight to the banister she made her way up the stairs and to her room. She laid herself on the bed and was asleep by the same time, that her head hit the pillow.

......::::::......

Molly Weasley smiled. Ginny had finally gone to bed. Thank God. The rest of her family finished their dinner and slowly made their way back into the house. She waved her wand, and the dishes disappeared along with the table and chairs. Looking around once more, she Molly headed back into the house. Arthur was in the kitchen smoking a cigar.

"So Molly dear, the potion is still working right. Ginny will keep forgetting about it in the morning right? Isn't the sleeping draught dangerous?" He said worriedly.

"No, Arthur its not. Don't worry about a thing, she doesn't know anything. I believe its time for bed dear." Molly dimmed the lights in the kitchen and made her way up the stairs into their room. Arthur smoked the rest of his cigar and made sure everything was turned off and joined Molly in their room to sleep.

The burrow was now still, as everyone who lived their where tucked in their beds dreaming peacefully. At least everyone except Ginevra Weasley, who was stuck in her night terrors of the Chamber and Tom Riddle. Of course no one knew about what she was dreaming, for she was in a deep sleep due to the Potion her parents have been giving her since the end of her first year. Even Hermione, didn't know about anything and she slept in the same room with her.

A/N: I hope you like it so far. Please tell me if you do or don't!


	2. My Life

Take Me Away From Here 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them, but I do love to have fun with them. I'll be gentle don't you worry and I'll put them back where I found them. No profit is being made, so don't sue me....pweeze.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! And sorry for the long update, I've been so busy with school starting up again.

Star19: Thanks for being my first reviewer!!! YOU ROCK! Thanks for the help with the mum thing!

Sarah Greene: Thanks buddy! I hope you like this chapter too.

On to the Chapter

Chapter 2: My Life

Ginny's POV

The rays of the early morning sun slowly but annoyingly crept into my bedroom window. The potion I wasn't aware of taking started wearing off. I yawned and sat up in bed, wondering what wonderful things would happen today. Did you miss the sarcasm in that? No! Good job!

I gave a quick glance over to Hermione's bed, and saw that she was still asleep. Let's keep it that way for now. Hopefully today might be better, but it usually never was. Slowly getting out of bed I noticed something different. Stumped? I was still in my clothes from yesterday. This wasn't the first time its happened though, its happened for along as I can remember. Weird huh? I always remember eating supper then feeling really tired the next thing I knew I was waking up in the morning still in my clothes. I don't understand it either. Anyway enough about that, I hate mysteries especially this early in the morning. I was almost out of the room when "creak". Stupid Floor boards, stupid old house. I held still, making sure Hermione didn't stir. Closing the door silently, I made my way down the hallway to the bathroom.

Shivering slightly I made my way into the bathroom and turned on the light. I looked into the mirror, and almost let out a scream. Of course I saw myself, what the hell were you thinking? What I saw was so different, my face was horribly pale and had dark and I mean dark circles under my eyes. I looked so sick, but I didn't feel sick at all. I couldn't believe that was me. To tell you the truth I was scared. I haven't really been that scared since...Tom...enter violent shiver here. I mean it reminded me so much of what I looked like back then, I was much younger yes, but I look the same. What was happening to me? You don't know? Me either. I looked quickly away from the mirror, before I became sick all over the floor. That wouldn't be a pretty site to see. You should be glad that you missed it.

I glanced at the chipped old bathtub and prayed that dad had fixed the water heater. Turning on the hot water tap, I waited for the water. It didn't come of course; every morning was the same. Stupid pipes, stupid pluming. "Gurgle, bump, squeak, bump, rattle." The pipes made horrible noises that probably woke up the whole house. The water ran, but it had a rusty colour to it before it turned clear. And guess what? Nope! Try again? You give up? Fine, it was cold. Big surprise they're eh? I'm glad you're catching on to my sarcasm....enter swear word here The water was cold, it numbed my skin, but it felt good after awhile, it felt like it ate my feelings, all of them. There was no doubt, no loneliness, no depression, no hate, and no fear. I wanted to stay in longer, just be away from those horrid emotions. No I couldn't see the future, but I felt something really bad was going to happen today, something horrible. Take it as women's intuition. Anyway back to my shower. I was cold, avoid of emotions and I loved it. I'm sick aren't I? I quickly washed my hair and scrubbed my body, before turning the tap off. "Gurgle, bump, squeak, bump, rattle." Then it was silent. I didn't know how long I stood in the tub, but I ravished in the last minutes of my numbness. I could feel my body begin to tingle, when the blood starts circulating again to warm my shivering body up. It was then that I hated what the numbness brought, it brought me solitude for a little while, but the emotions seemed to come back in waves, back worse then before. That's when I understood, what good there is, is always shadowed by what is bad. This time I actually did throw up. Luckily the toilet was right there. It reeked horribly; I had a hard time believing that came from my body. My eyes were watering constantly; it blurred my vision so bad that I had to hold on to something. Told you, you didn't want to see that. My throat was on fire; I took a quick drink from the tap, before I wrapped myself in a towel. I looked back into the mirror. It was still the pale face, but the cold water had brought some colour back to it. Ha!

I made my way back to my room. Hermione was gone. She must have gone down for breakfast. Of course Miss Perfect had made the beds. Can't you just feel the anger? I hated Hermione so much, everytime she came here my mum would treat her more like a daughter then she did me. "Can I help you with something, Mrs Weasley?" "I'll set the table for you Mrs Weasley." She would put on a sickeningly sweet voice, and suck up to my mum. My mum's never really treated me like a daughter, since....Tom...enter shiver here But it just seemed to get worse everytime she came over. Okay enough, I'm done venting now. I sighed; today was going to be a long day. So I might as well make the best out of it. As you know I am a Weasley, so obviously my wardrobe doesn't consist of very much clothing. But I'm guessing you knew that already. What clothes I did have, I loved so much. Most were muggle clothing, except for some robes here and there. Being the girl I was, I couldn't decide what to wear. I threw clothes everywhere, trying to find something half-decent to wear. At last I had found what I was looking for, which was sorta funny since it was last thing in my wardrobe. They were an old pair of hip hugger jeans, very old. So old they had rips at the knees, and was faded blue. The bottom of the pants flared out but were frayed and ripped. You could tell these were my favourite right? Good! I slipped the jeans on, then looked around the messy room for a top that would suit the jeans. I tired on shirt after shirt; I didn't find any that I liked, so what call me fussy, I just couldn't decide, so I just randomly pick something. It was tight, black, spaghetti-strap shirt. It was small for me, only coming to a rest just above my belly button. I didn't care, about showing off some skin. No I'm not a prostitute how could you think that? Just bugging, My skin was really pale, so the more skin showing, the better I get a tan. I like my logic too! I guess the same thing for my dull red hair. I just brushed it, and let it lie flat down my back; maybe the sunlight will do it some good. I was set for the day.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, get your arse done here this instance!" Came my mum's shrill voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Gulp! I'm in trouble now. Just what did I do? It's never good when your mom calls you by your full name. Never good. Today was going to be great. Ah sarcasm got to love it. I bounded down the stairs, dreading every step that I took closer to the kitchen. I felt defiantly alone when I reached the kitchen. I wasn't really alone, that just how I feel, how I always feel. Of course my mum was there, so was my dad. What really surprised me was who else was there. Any guesses? No? Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated at the table, and in the middle was a book. What was all this about? Certainly not about going to Diagon Alley, they seemed too angry for that. I walked silently in, trying not to be noticed. "Creak" Everyone looked to me. So much for a quiet entrance.

"What is the meaning of this?" My mum shouted, as her hand pointed to the center of table, to the book.

Do you get it yet? I finally did. They had found my diary. There it was plan as day on the table. Why hadn't I noticed it earlier? Of course they wouldn't listen to me or understand me for that matter.

"It's just a diary." My voice was weak and quivering. I was done for now. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"Just a diary? Haven't you learned anything, you stupid girl." Stupid? Me? How dare you father. I was just a little 11-year old girl and everyone around me was so stupid not to see anything wrong with me. What stumped me the most was how they found it. I stayed silent, I knew that if I opened my mouth to speak, I would start crying for sure. I looked at them all and I hated everything about them, then didn't deserve to know me, let alone be my family. I looked at Hermione the longest, she always took my place as daughter when she came over, I hated her more then anything, and she earned the name 'Mudblood'. Guess what happened next. Nope! Try again? Hermione blushed under my gaze. Not that type of blush, jeez. She blushed, as if she could read my thoughts, then I realized something that Hermione had found my diary and brought it to my parents. How you ask? I had it under my pillow, before I fell asleep. That's where it always is. I didn't make up my bed that morning, Hermione did. She must have moved the pillow and found it. Damn you bitch. I wanted to yell at her so much. I just stood there, not listening to what my mum or dad was saying. Tears streamed down my cheeks, making red streaks on my pale skin. I kept telling myself, not to cry, not to show them that they won. I held them back, it was hard, and it hurt. I caught the last bit of what my Mum was saying.

"You three, take her out of my site now. Just go to Diagon Alley." My mum slumped back in her chair. This of course was not over for me; I would be punished severely when I got home from Diagon Alley.

"Look what you did now you little bitch." Ouch that hurt. Damn you Ron. I hate you all.

I had no idea what I was doing, but I ended up taking some floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. I heard my voice yell 'The Leaky Cauldrun' and I was gone. I hated using the floo network, but it was the fasted for underage wizards. I closed my eyes tightly and continue to spin through the network of fireplaces, I felt the familiar tug, when you were at the right fireplace, and fell onto the floor of the Leaky Cauldrun covered in soot. I opened my eyes, and dusted the soot from my clothes as I stood up. I could feel someone watching me, but I didn't care. I was about to leave, when something made me stop dead.

"Miss Weasley." Came the cold voice. It was so familiar. It sounded like it came from the devil himself. No it wasn't....Tom...shiver if that's what you were thinking, but it was just as bad. I dreaded turning around, but I did.

I could feel my body become numb again, just the site of him, could do that to me. My brown eyes met pure hatred and loathing in the cold, Grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy, and at his side was the ferret I learned to hate and loathe just as much, Draco Malfoy. I was done for.


End file.
